This invention relates to paintball guns.
The game of paintball involves participants carrying guns which fire pellets of xe2x80x9cpaintxe2x80x9d or dye which are fired from the gun and burst upon impact to leave a mark at the point of impact.
Most paintball guns use a pneumatic system for firing the paintballs using compressed air or other gas. More recently, such pneumatically operated guns have begun to be electronically controlled for greater effectiveness.
According to the present invention there is provided an electronically controlled pneumatic paintball gun, comprising monitoring and/or controlling apparatus for monitoring and/or controlling one or more parameters of the gun""s operation and alphanumeric means for displaying data related to said monitoring or control on a display panel integral with the gun.
The display panel is most preferably mounted on the cheek of the gun.